Am I obsessed with you ?
by S.Montana
Summary: Entre rêve et réalité...Cuddy ne sait plus réellement où elle en est.


Am I obsessed with you ?

« Salut patronne. »

Soupirant, la doyenne de l'hôpital se retourna et croisa alors à deux pas d'elle le regard bleu azur de son employé qui semblait réellement prendre goût au fait de venir l'ennuyer chaque matin dès qu'elle pointait le bout de son nez un peu en retard à l'hôpital.

« La nuit a été bonne? »

Préférant encore aller dans son bureau plutôt que d'entendre ce genre d'absurdités mal placées dès le matin sur elle et sa vie privée, Lisa fit volte face et s'en retourna vers son bureau. Malheureusement ou non pour elle, un bruit de canne se fit entendre derrière elle lui indiquant ainsi qu'il était clairement en train de la suivre jusque dans son bureau.

Ouvrant la porte de son bureau, elle y pénétra et n'eut même pas le temps de laisser celle-ci se fermer seule que House venait de faire son apparition.

Elle n'eut pas le temps non plus de dire quoique ce soit qu'elle se retrouva plaquée contre le vitrage froid de cette porte lâchant soudainement tout ce qu'elle avait en main, c'est-à-dire sac et écharpe, le tout se retrouvant bien évidemment par terre.

« House ! »

« Tu m'as manqué. »

Sentant soudainement les lèvres de l'homme se poser dans son cou, elle frissonna et se laissa complètement aller à succomber aux douces caresses que lui procurait l'homme. Passant ses deux mains dans le cou de son employé elle lui releva la tête en le regardant partageant ainsi avec lui un certain éclat dans le regard.

« Et toi dont. »

L'embrassant tendrement, la brunette sentit alors les deux mains de l'homme venir prendre place au niveau de ses hanches rapprochant ainsi leur deux corps déjà totalement dépourvus de bon sens. Dieu qu'il pouvait être diabolique quand il s'y mettait, dès le matin comme ça, c'était une véritable torture. Une douce torture.

« J'ai envie de toi. »

Fermant les yeux un court moment, elle eut un petit sourire qui vînt prendre place sur ses lèvres alors que l'homme s'attelait déjà à la tâche de la défaire de son manteau. La même histoire depuis des semaines, peut-être même bien des mois, elle ne savait plus très bien à vrai dire, et elle n'en avait que faire, tant qu'il était là pour l'accueillir comme il se fallait le matin lorsqu'elle arrivait au travail.

Biiiip biiiip biiiip

Ouvrant brutalement les yeux, la brunette frappa presque trop violemment sur son réveil qui cessa aussitôt de faire tout ce raffut. La respiration saccadée, Lisa tourna alors la tête pour vérifier qu'elle était bien seule dans son lit. Manque de chance ou pas, Lucas était là et dormait à poings fermés. Il ne faisait que ça de toute façon ; bosser et dormir.

Se levant rapidement, elle n'eut même pas le courage de faire sa séance de yoga de suite, elle préférait encore aller sous la douche question de se remettre les idées correctement en place après le rêve qu'elle avait fait.

Une heure et demie plus tard, après s'être lavée, habillée, maquillée et coiffée, Lisa s'accorda un café bien serré. Elle n'arrivait pas à se retirer les images de son employé et elle de la tête, décidément, elle n'allait pas bien du tout. Elle était certainement un peu trop en manque au vu du fait que Lucas s'était dit comme trop fatigué la veille lorsqu'il était rentré du boulot. Alors c'était ça la vie de famille épanouie qu'elle avait toujours voulue avoir? Boulot et dodo ? Non, décidément il fallait qu'elle remédie à ça, et elle le ferait dès ce soir quitte à obliger Lucas à se bouger.

Ce fut vers 8h20 qu'elle arriva dans le hall de l'hôpital avec un café à la main, elle en était déjà à son deuxième de la journée et elle ne comptait pas s'arrêtait là, tant que les images d'elle et House ne la quitteraient pas, elle n'arrêterait pas la caféine, une idée complètement stupide mais qu'elle jugeait pourtant bel et bien nécessaire.

« Salut patronne. »

S'arrêtant net, la brunette osa à peine se retourner et croiser le regard de son employé qui semblait l'attendre là depuis un petit moment déjà. Le voyant se rapprocher d'elle, le rythme cardiaque de la brunette s'accéléra d'un coup d'un seul. Non ! Tout ceci ne devait être qu'un rêve, une fois encore, voilà ça devait être ça ; elle était encore confortablement installée dans son lit et faisait de nouveau ce doux rêve d'elle et House...non! Il fallait qu'elle se réveille. Seulement c'était tellement bon...

« La nuit a été bonne? »

D'accord, là c'était sûr et certain. Elle rêvait. Un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, la brunette ne répondit pas et se rendit tranquillement dans son bureau appréciant alors d'entendre le bruit de canne de l'homme qui la suivait apparemment. Une fois arrivée dans son bureau, elle attendit que son employé y soit également pour poser son café et ses affaires sur son bureau. Cela fait, elle avança alors vers House qui ne semblait pas bien comprendre son comportement, Cuddy ayant toujours ce même sourire en coin continuait d'avancer vers son employé qui lui se contentait alors de la regarder faire. Une fois bien face à elle, la brunette jeta un œil au dessus de l'épaule de l'homme préférant alors s'assurer que personne n'allait voir ce qui allait arriver ici. Mais après tout ce n'était qu'un rêve, alors qu'importe si quelqu'un les voyait ou non, cela n'affecterait jamais sa vie réelle. Passant ses mains dans le cou de House, elle se jeta brutalement sur ses lèvres ce qui fit basculer l'homme en arrière celui-ci se retrouvant alors plaqué contre la porte vitrée du bureau. Lui, n'ayant pas le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit se laissa alors faire, il en avait tellement rêvé de ce moment là, et pourtant c'était bien réel.

Forcée de détacher leurs lèvres pour reprendre un tant soit peu leur souffle, Lisa regarda alors son employé qui, même s'il semblait surprit ne semblait pas pour autant désapprouver le comportement qu'avait la doyenne présentement.

« Votre gigolo ne vous suffit plus Dr Cuddy? »

« Il faut croire Dr House. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit de plus qu'il se jeta à son tour sur ses lèvres la conduisant en même temps dans la salle d'eau du bureau, ce n'était pas non plus la peine que tout le monde les voit, un peu de pudeur tout de même. Se laissant alors totalement faire, la brunette ne put qu'être ravie de ce début de journée. C'est ainsi qu'ils partagèrent enfin ce dont ils avaient envie tout les deux depuis un petit peu trop longtemps.

House satisfait, Cuddy comblée.

L'homme préféra finalement partir après leur soudain quoique agréable échange pensant qu'il était préférable de laisser la patronne réaliser seule ce qui venait de se passer dans sa salle d'eau.

Il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour comprendre que ce qui venait de se passait n'avait rien d'un rêve mais de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus réel.


End file.
